Sauve moi!
by Immortell
Summary: Bella, jeune fille meurtrie par un passé trouble se voit envoyer chez la famille Cullen après avoir appris être adopter et être atteinte d'une maladie mortelle.Edward lui a une vie des plus vollage. Sauront-il s'apprivoisez? B/E; A/J ; R/E.Tous humai
1. Prologue

**Sauve moi!**

_Bonjour a tous,_

_J'ai décidé de faire cette histoire pour extérioriser un peux tout mes vieux démons. J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes médicaux et j'ai décidé de faire une fic pour un peux extérioriser tous sa (à l'attention de tous les Malheurs de Bells ne me sont pas forcément arriver) même si beaucoup sont de passer sont des expériences personnelles._

_Mes trêve de bavardages un prêt vos marques ... lisez!_

_Avertissements :1-Tout les perso de Stephenie Meyer lui appartienne_

_2-Un grand merci a la Shadd Akajo's King sans qui je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'écrire_

_cette fic_

_3 - Désolé pour toutes ses fautes d'Orthographes, je sais c'est très ennuyants mais ma béta_

_est en vacance donc pas de relecture ^ ^ (peut-être une autre version bêta reliras qui vivras verra)_

Prologue: obstacle indélébile

_Bella POV_

Je m'appelle Bella Swam.

J'ai toujours aimé pouvoir me soutenir sur ce genre de chose. Se dire que quoi qu'il arrive, au moins cela ne changeras pas.

J'avais eu tellement de changement dans ma vie ... ont ne peux pas dire que c'était «vraiment» grave, personne n'était mort, mes parents ne sont même pas séparer.

Alors pourquoi je ressentais cette souffrance-constance, cette envie de m'abandonner an'importe quoi pourvus que je ne pense plus, pourvus que ces blessures disparaisses.

Mais rien ne sert de rêver. Dans la vie ont un choix toujours le fasse aux problèmes, se battre ou abandonner.

Quand j'était petite, ma mère Renée me disait toujours que j'étais très courageuse, que je pourrais tout surmonter .... Si elle savait.

S'est vrai j'avais surmonté beaucoup de chose, pourtant une nouvelle chaque obstacle il était plus dur de se relever, un chaque fois la haine contre la vie même grandissait.

Cette fois la n'avais pas été la plus dur, pas spécialement en tout cas pourtant j'avais décidé qu'il était temps de tomber, de se reposer. Entendons nous bien, cela faisait longtemps que je laissais tomber problèmes après problèmes, mais cette fois la, plus rien n'avait d'importance même l'espoir.

Mais même si ont décide de Sombrer il faut pouvoir, mais les parents ne m'avait pas laisser faire il m'avait soutenus comme le soutient un cadavre il n'ont jamais sus ou voulut voir la profondeur des blessures, il me soutenait me poussais jusqu 'au bout.

Et apparemment j'y étais arrivée, j'était passé outre j'avais réussi lundi objectif.

Quelle belle mascarade.

Jamais au grand jamais je ne m'était relevée j'avais construit un masque, une forteresse pour qu'on me laisse tranquille, depuis rien de grave n'était arrivé plus d'un passant obstacles pourtant je sombrais encore plus vite, peut être parce que les obstacles ne s'efface jamais ....

Intérieurement je n'avais plus une goutte, rien je ne voulais plus avancer, j'en avais marre! Je voulais que tout disparaisse ...

Jusqu'au jour où je sus. Que les fondements de ma vie était faux, que les personne que J'aimais même si je les haïssais de me faire Souffrir, de ne rien voir, m'avais mentis.

Encore un obstacle me diriez vous, celui-là je ne veux pas le passer. Je veux prendre cette excuse pour partir, mon corps aussi l'avait compris pourtant parfois les gens sont trop égoïste pour vous laisser reposer en paix.

Après l'annonce de mon adoption je fis un malaise. Je croyais pouvoir passer outre l'obstacle.

Aux lieux de sa je me réveillais devant une montagne.

Que je ne voulais pas franchir.

_Le prochain chapitre est déjà Écris mais ma béta dois le corriger donc il arrivera vite._

_J'espère vite avoir des commentaires, sa donne beaucoup de courage pour continuer alors n'hésiter pas._

_A bientôt._

_Immortell._


	2. 1 Jamais deux sans trois

**Sauve moi !**

_Voila donc le premier chapitre de « sauve moi ! »enjoy !_

_Disclaimers :1-Tout les perso de Stephenie Meyer lui appartienne_

_2-Un grand merci a Shadd the Akajo's King sans qui je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'écrire _

_cette fic_

_3-Désolé pour toutes ses fautes d'orthographes, je sais c'est très ennuyants mais ma béta _

_est en vacance donc pas de relecture^^(peut-être une autre beta reliras qui vivras verra)_

Chapitre 1 : Jamais deux sans trois.

_POV BELLA_

Mes paupières était lourdes j'avais envie de me laissez allez de m'endormir pour toujours, mais j'était têtue et je paniquais…Alors je fit la chose la plus stupide que je n'aie jamais faite.

J'ouvris les yeux.

Tout était blancs et sa faisait très mal aux yeux. J'étais sûrement morte….Saurais été tellement bien.

-Bella ? Vous m'entendez ?

Je tournais la tête vers d'où la voix-qui-me faisait-sortir-de-mes –espérances venait ce qui me valut un mal de chien a la tête, et dans le reste de mon corps aussi enfaîte. Et quand je reconnut se sourire complètement faux je criais, enfin j'essayait mais je ne produisait qu'un « yek ! ».

JE DETESTE LES HOPITAUX ET TOUS SE QUI S Y RAPPORTE.

Surement parce que j'y est passé une bonne partie de ma vie, de tout façon je fuyais médecins et hôpitaux comme la peste, je ne pouvais le supporter.

Je compris tout de suite que j'étais en vie, et sa n'allait pas du tout.

Je savais aussi vus le sourire désolé du médecin et mon mal de tête que je ne venait pas de faire un simple malaise.

Encore un obstacle, une autre raison de vouloir partir. Mais la le médecin me regardait attendant une raison a mon cris.

-On est dans un hôpital ? Couinais-je. Question tout a fait idiote, bien sur, la déco blanche et sans vie les sourire faux et l'odeur, on pouvait être que dans un hôpital ou dans un tombeau, pour moi c'était pareille.

-Oui, vous avez fait un malaise. Je suis le médecin Cullen et je me charge de votre cas. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Et voila encore un médecin franchement qu'avais fait pour méritez sa ?

-Nan j'ai mal partout !

-Vous pouvez être contente de vous en être sortie !

Non mais de quoi je me mêle, tu parle d'être contente.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je être contente d'être en vie. Répondis-Je.

Je hais les médecins

-Parce que cela fait une semaine que vous êtes dans le coma, que votre maladie est a un state critiques et que pour quelqu'un n'était pas au courant de son état physique je devrais être contente. Il s'arrêta et vus ma tête du comprendre que je pigeait rien parcequ'il repris son baratin :

-On m'as dit que vous aviez fait deux mononucléoses (1*), vous devez donc savoir quelle sont les inconvénients de cette maladie. Eh bien en faite vous n'avez jamais eu qu'une mononucléose, quand vous étiez petite mais on vous en avait diagnostiqué une deuxième, eh bien en faite les médecins se sont trompez. En réa liter vous avez fait une mononucléose chronique, c'est les mêmes symptômes qu'une mononucléose virale mais celle-ci est une maladie qu'on n'as génétiquement a la naissance mais qui ne se développe pas tout de suite et qui ne se transmet d'aucune façon, elle apparait comme cela, et elle est aussi mortelle et incurable.

Mortelle.

Incurable.

Merde. Merde. Merde.

Voila se qui se passait dans ma tête a se moments la. Je n'ai jamais sus d'écrire mes émotions mes je peux vous dire que sa fessait mal, beaucoup trop mal.

-Je suis désolé, Bella mais tu ne doit pas t'inquiété avec un traitement adéquat tu devrais retrouver une vie presque normale dit le Docteur d'un sourire plein d'en train.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ? Oups j'avais dit sa tout haut. Le doc ne sans offusqua pas et continua avec son sourire-qui-donne-envie-de-pétez-un-câble.

-Bella, cette maladie est extrêmement dangereuse, elle peut t'affaiblir jusqu'à la morte elle est plus ennuyante qu'une simple mononucléose, elle peut affecter ton coté psychologique jusqu'à la folie te alors non je ne me fous pas de vous quand je dis que vous avez des chances de survie !

C'est la première fois que je voyait un médecin s'énerver…enfin non mais bon.

J'étais complètement dévaster j'avais envie de crier, pleurer, j'avais tellemnt mal j'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était physique.

Comment, c'était impossible, pourquoi ? .Mon cœur me fessait mal, je tremblait complètement , paniquer, je ne respirait plus et j'avais peur, peur de mourir même si je le voulais plus que tout.

Je ne me souviens pas bien de se qui se passa ensuite je vis le doc, des infirmières et une seringue une très grosse seringue. Ca aussi j'en avais peur. Si possible j'aurais encore plus paniqué mais la je pense pas que c'était pas faisable, après que le doc mes piqué et mes injecter un produit qui me fait hurler de douleur je me calmais peux a peux sa devais être la douleur qui ma fait un électrochoc mais je me sentais presque mieux.

A ce moments la je ne pensais pas pouvoir le supporter, alors supporter autre chose me paraissais surréaliste.

Je n'eux pas le choix.

OOooOO

_POV EDWARD_

Comment osais-t-elle ? Elle qui m'avait temps rejeté ? Qu'avais telle de spéciale pour que sa change tout ?

Quand j'étais arrivé dans la famille Cullen Alice y était déjà depuis 1 an. Dès que j'était arriver elle m'avais détester, humilier elle m'avait crier de partir, que personne ne voulait de moi, Qu_'elle_ ne voulait pas de moi.

Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de partager ces parents adoptifs avec un inconnu.

Alors pourquoi suppliais telle Calrlisle de l'adopter elle ? Ca m'énervais grave. J'avais eu tellement dur à me faire accepter par ma sœur, sa avais vraiment été dur alors pourquoi me faisait-elle sa ? Elle voulait me remplacer ! Et j'avais trop souffert pour me faire accepter pour après me faire détrôner par la « probable sœur biologique »

Je quittais la table, laissant le reste de la famille à lors discussion. De toute façon ils ne prendraient pas vraiment mon avis en compte de toute façon. Vus mon avis sur l'adoption. De toute façon je savais qu'Alice gagnerais, elle était très têtue et Esmée a toujours voulus un troisième enfants, et Carlisle lui avait dit qu'elle était pour l'instant a l'hôpital donc il n'hésiterait pas a prendre du « travail » a la maison.

Mais sa ne se passerais pas comme sa ! Je ferais tout pour qu'elle parte, je savais vraiment être odieux quand je le voulais.

Après tout j'avais de l'expérience….

(1*)la mononucléose est une maladie qu'on attrape souvent a l'adolescence ou penbdant le bas age et qui affaiblis les défenses immunitaires se qui donne des facteur telle qu'une fatigue constante et un manque de globules blancs. Normalement ont ne peut l'attraper qu'une seule fois sauf si on était trop petit pour être immuniser la première fois (sissi pour cause je me la suis faite deux fois).

La mononucléose chronique n'existe pas, je l'ai inventez pour le besoin de la fic.

_Et voila un premier chapitre, on comprend un peux mieux la futur relation Edward/Bella mais vous verrais se seras beaucoup plus compliquer._

_J'ai vraiment eu dure a écrire la réaction de Bella face a se nouvelle obstacle, je comprends se qu'elle ressentirait mais s'est très dur de coucher sa sur papier._

_Prochain chapitre : le troisième obstacle et plein d'info sur les protagonistes_

_J'espère avoir beaucoup de reviews^^car c'est aussi sa qui me permet de continuer cette histoire alors même si c'est quelques mot, un merci sa fait toujours autant plaisir^^ _

_Immortell _


	3. 2 Alone in the dark

**Sauve moi!**

_Voila un deuxième chapitre^^_

_Dite moi se que vous en dite^^_

Disclaimers :1-Tout les perso de Stephenie Meyer lui appartienne

2-Un grand merci a Shadd the Akajo's King sans qui je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'écrire

cette fic

3-_ Désolé pour toutes ses fautes d'orthographes, je sais c'est très ennuyants mais ma béta _

_est en vacance donc pas de relecture^^(peut-être une autre beta reliras qui vivras verra)_

En réponses au reviews anonymes :

_- __evid3n-ce : merci pour tes critiques, sache que c'est toujours instructif, pour le langages d'Edward, j'ai mis dans le résumée de la fic que tous les personnage était humain et il n'a donc que 17 ans. Pour les sentiments de Bella c'est fait exprès ne t'inquiète pas je compte rentrer dans le sujet plus tard pour que vous puissiez mieux comprendre (tu verras, tu verras…). Et pour Carlisle, je suis contente que tu es remarquer le changement de personnalité, c'est disons du a un petit accrochage dont tu entendras parler^^_

_- helimoen : J'ai malheureusement la mauvaise habitude de faire de cours chapitre mais ne t'inquiète pas je compte poster régulièrement pour me faire pardonner. Je suis contente que tu aime l'idée de ma fic j'ai mis longtemps a me décider de la publier. _

Chapitre 2 : Alone in the dark

_POV BELLA_

-J'ai dit non !!

Voilèrent pourquoi je déteste les médecins ils font toujours tous pour vous compliquer la vie.

-Mrs Swam si vous refusez cette arrangement sachant que vos grands-parents ne peuvent pas prendre soin de vous et que vous n'allez pas aussi bien que se que vous vouliez le faire croire, vous devriez, pour votre plus grand bien, rester ici pour recevoir un traitement adéquat ainsi qu'une aide psychologique….

-Je ne veux pas en discutez je vais bien, et je ne veux pas vivre chez des étranger !

Ca fessait une semaine que je m'éngueulait avec ma nouvelle psy assigner parle doc pour « m'aider a surmonter ca » surmontez mon cus depuis une semaine elle me répétait en boucle que mes parents étant partis pour affaire pendant un an qui comptait m'en parler mais que j'était dans le comas (en gros il se sont défilez) et que les seuls adultes voulant me prendre en charge si je refuse le traitement était la famille du doc donc la fille ainée était ma sœur biologique.

Je me fous de ma sœur biologique.

Je ne veux pas rester dans un hôpital pour recevoir un traitement qui ne marche que dans 50 pourcent des cas

Je veux mourir en paix

Est-ce que c'est vraiment compliquer, franchement je ne trouve pas.

-Isabella ?je détestais ce nom et elle le savait. Vous avez deux solutions, vous cloitrer dans votre folie et allez en famille d'accueil ou restez ici et accepter un soutient psychologique, vous devez vous décider.

Ici=hôpital. Plutôt crever.

-D'accord pour la famille d'-je

Quelle importance d'ailleurs hein ? Au moins les repas seront meilleur même si maintenant je m'en fiche.

-Bien. Je note je vais prévenir monsieur Cullen, et nous mettrons les choses en place dit-elle avant de partir trottinant toute contente d'être débarrassé de moi.

Ouf ! Enfin seule.

Depuis mon réveil j'était passer par plusieurs face : l'anxiété, le dénis, la colère pour finir avec la tristesse.

Apparemment c'était le point d'arriver.

Dès que je me retrouvais seule je pleurais, je ne supportait plus cette vie je voulait tellement partir mais d'un autre coté j'avais peur.

La nuit je fessait des cauchemars, je ne dormait plus. Il parait que c'était un des facteurs de la maladie.

Mais se n'est pas tout j'avais perdus 15 kilos. Et oui avant pour gérer mes problèmes je bouffais, j'avais tellement rêvé d'un jour me réveiller mince, pourtant quand j'avais appris qu'a cause du coma j'avais perdu 15 kilos sa ne m'avis fait ni chaud ni froid.

J'étais une enveloppe vide, sans émotion.

Et Cela me convenait parfaitement, pourtant mes sanglot reprirent de plus belle, un choque a la porte me fis me réveiller de mon état et je séchait mes larmes-si quelqu'un me voyait dans cette état j'étais bon pour l'asile.

-Entrez !j'étais fière de moi ma voix n'avait cas pas flancher, quasi.

-Bonjour Bella je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non. J'avais décide de parler le moins possible avec le monde environnant dans l'ultime espoir qu'on me foute la paix.

-J'ai vus Katie (la psy avait donc un nom) qui ma dit que tu avait accepter notre proposions

-En effet. Je n'aie pas préciser que s'était contraint et forcer.

-Je me suis dit que comme tu sors demain tu voudrais voir un peux la famille avant, et surtout ta sœur biologique, elle est impatiente de te rencontrer tu sais. Déblatéras le doc, apparemment il était ravis, voila un au moins de content.

-Donc je peux les faire rentrer ?oups j'avais oublié de le lui répondre

-Oui. J'avais beau bouder Carlisle ne se défaisait pas de sont sourire, sa m'emmerdais.

Il ressortit pour revenir tout de suite accompagner d'une jolie femme petite, mignonne avec un masque de pitié sur le visage, je détestais que les autres ait pitié de moi. Je détournait donc la tête pendant que Carlisle présentait le reste de la famille :

-Voici Esmée ma femme (celle avec le masque de pitié) , Alice ta sœur et….

Le doc n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une mini tornade fonca droit sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Je rencontre enfin ma sœur ! Tu es superbe ! je suis sur qu'on va devenir les meilleurs amies du monde !!.

Super une enthousiaste.

-Elle est fragile Alice fait attention. Ah Esmée ma sauveuse ! Pour le coup j'oublierait le masque de pitié.

-Donc, Bella je disais Alice et Edward mon fils adoptif. Je tournait la tête attendant la « bonjour » d'usage mais rien ne viens.

Edward devait avoir 17 plus belle peaux que j'avais jamais vus, des yeux mon dieux dès que je les croisait je partait, un visage parfait.

Edward Cullen était simplement le plus beau mec que j'ai jamais vu.

Enfin il l'aurait été s'il ne me regardait pas avec une envie meurtrière qui fessait vraiment peur.

-Oublie Edward il est timide, je t'es apporter plein de vêtements on ma dit que tu en aurait besoin, et des que tu ira mieux on se feras une sortie shopping entre sœur. Pépias ma « sœur »

Cette promesse sonnait comme une torture.

-Tu vas voir Bella ont ta aménager une superbe chambre, et ton frère est déjà là-bas.

J'allais dire merci quand….

-Pourquoi mon frère est chez vous ?!!Criais-je peut être un peux trop méchamment

-Eh bien en fait il se trouve que ta psy croient qu'ils est mieux que tu garde un contact avec ta famille comme tu ne voulais pas parler a tes parents et que ton frère n'avait nul par ou allez on a proposer de l'héberger.

SUPER.

Ils sauraient vraiment, vraiment eu difficile a faire pire.

Mon frère s'appelle Max et il est mon jumeaux, enfin je croyais qu'il l'était avant…. Me souvenir de sa me fit mal et je déglutis difficilement, je relevais la tête consciente que se n'était pas le meilleure moment de me laisser allez.

-Eh bien alors je viendrais te chercher se soir, comme sa tu ne rateras pas la rentrée, sa te vas ? Le doc devait avoir vu mon humeur et voulais couper court, il est sympa pour un doc.

-Bien.

Alice et Esmée me firent la bise Carlisle un signe, de tête et Edward un regard meurtrier puis ils sortirent.

Mais enfin quesque c'est que ce type !!!

OOooOO

_POV EDWARD_

Dès que je la vue je m'arrêtais, elle était brune, des grand yeux noisette, menue et une expression de souffrance sur le visage.

Elle était magnifique.

Si je m'étais écouté, je l'aurais prise dans mes bras pour la consoler. Je continuais à la regarder jusqu'au moment ou Alice vient lui sauter au cou.

D'accord elle était mignonne mais elle voulait me piquer ma sœur.

Et sa je ne lui pardonnerais pas.

_Et voila un deuxième chapitre._

_J'ai décidé de ne pas trop insister sur le coté cout de foudre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas cela viendras. Mais qui est Max ? Et oui un nouveaux perso^^_

_Prochain chapitre : installation, et info sur le plan d'Eddie._

_Reviews ?! _


	4. 3 home sweet home

**Sauve moi !**

* * *

Disclaimers :1-Tout les perso de Stephenie Meyer lui appartienne

2-Un grand merci a Shadd the Akajo's King sans qui je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'écrire

cette fic

3-_ Désolé pour toutes ses fautes d'orthographes, je sais c'est très ennuyants mais ma béta _

_est en vacance donc pas de relecture^^(peut-être une autre beta reliras qui vivras verra)_

En réponses au reviews anonymes :

**-**_ evid3n-ce : Si tu lis se chapitre tu comprendras pourquoi Carlisle est si bizarre, en effet Bella la vraiment engueuler et il ne sait plus sur qu'elle pied danser : mais ne t'inquiété pas sa s'arrangeras dans les prochains chapitre. Merci pour ta remarque sur la calligraphie des pensée je vais essayer _

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Home sweet home

POV EDWARD

_J'avais réfléchis toute la nuit à un plan d'action pour « écarter l'intruse » mais chaque fois que je pensais a Bella mon esprit dérivait sur…disons quelques choses de pas très catholique._

_Quesque sa m'énervais, sa fessait une heure que j'était assis sur mon lit comme un con et que je me triturais les méninges pour finir a fantasmer sur la nana que je haïssais._

_Si je voulais qu'elle parte fisa j'avais interet a taper fort et bien. Vus que je commençais à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes et que je ne trouvais pas d'idée je décidais d'appeler une fille, pour me détendre._

_Le programme habituelle quoi._

_En effet ma chambre et celle de mes parents était très éloigner et la chambre à coté de moi était innocuper. Donc j'en profitais pleinement._

POV CARSLISLE

_Je ne savais plus sur quel pied danse avec Bella. Quand j'avais lus son nom dans son dossier j'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque._

_En effet, cela fessait des années que j'avais retrouvé la trace de la petite sœur d'Alice a sa demande mais malheureusement Bella ne sachant pas qu'elle était adopter je n'avais pas essayé de l'approcher et avait interdit a Alice de lui dire la vérité._

_Mais quand je l'avais vu débarquer dans mon service j'étais complètement sous le choc. J'avais tous de suite pris sont cas en mains mais sont état était vraiment préoccupant, de plus ses parents avaient décidé de partir comme même se qui m'avait surpris vus l'état de leur fille. Mais je ne juge pas c'est comme ca._

_Il était prévus que Bella restent a l'hôpital mais dès que elle l'avait elle avait refusé en bloc, pas moyen de lui faire changer d'avis : elle voulait sortir état préoccupants ou pas et allé chez ses grands-parents comme il était prévus. Cela était impossible et ses grands-parents refusait vus sont état. C'est alors que Alice suggéras que comme j'étais médecin Bella (et son frère par la même occasion) pourrais venir s'installer ici et Bella serait donc sur surveillance médical._

_J'avais accepté car je voyais bien que Bella ne changerait pas d'avis._

_Mais j'étais nerveux quand j'étais avec elle, on m'avait toujours dit que je montrais beaucoup de compassions envers mes patients, mais Bella l'avait tout de suite mal pis et m'avais crié dessus n'arrêtant pas de me répéter_

_« -Je ne veux pas de votre pitié !!!»_

_S'était la première Foix que quelqu'un réagissait comme ca et du coup je ne savais jamais sur quelle pied danse avec elle, j'étais nerveux et je m'embrouillais ne sachant pas si il fallait dire « vous » ou « tu » (et voila l'explication^^) ou encore s'il fallait lui demander si sa allait ou la laissez tranquille quand je voyais qu'elle avait pleuré._

_Avec toutes ses pensé j'étais arrivé dans la chambre de BELLA Elle était déjà habiller et prête à partir sont sac a ses pied._

POV BELLA

_Entendant le doc arriver je mis ma veste et mis mon sac a mes pied, j'aurais bien courus jusqu'à sa voiture pour quitter la cette endroit de malheurs plus vite. Carlisle prit mon sac et on parit chez lui. Enfin pardons chez moi, sa me paraissait si bizarre, impossible mon cerveaux n'arrivais pas a digérer toutes les informations._

_Tous d'un coup le doc ralentis pour se garer dans une allée menant a une maison magnifique. Elle était vraiment démesurer, géante mais le style un peux d'époque contrebalançais la façade impressionnante pour qu'elle ne soit pas oppressante._

_Doc me fit entrer et Alice se jeta littéralement sur moi. J'vais toujours du mal à l'appeler ma sœur, en faite je n'arrivais même pas a y penser._

_Esmée trottinait derrière et viens me saluer mais Alice lui coupa bien vite la parole_

-Oh Bella ! Tu mas manquer^^.Je la regardais plus attentivement elle avait des cheveux noir cours brosser en pique, elle était très petite et menue. _Tout le contraire de moi étions nous vraiment sœur ??_

Je n'avais pas enlevé ma veste que Alice m'emmenait déjà visiter leurs immense maison.

Cette maison était tellement grande que il ya avait plusieurs aile. Le salon principal (parce qu'il y en avait d'autre) était au sud avait les cuisines et la salle de sports ainsi que ma chambre et celui du prénommer Edward (celui qui ne sait même pas dire bonjours).

Tout d'un coup elle ouvrit une porte en criant :

-voila ta chambre !! C'est Esmée qui la décoré et moi qui est remplis le dressing, la salle de bain est la et…..

Je n'écoutais plus.

La chambre était magnifique ? Énorme bien sur, en sont centre trônait un énorme lit deux places, d'ici ont pouvait voir qu'il devait être super moailleux. A ma gauche était installer un très grand bureau, fessant le coin de la pièce ainsi qu'une chaine hifi et une étagère a disque sur l'autre mur il y avait plein de bibliothèques. Je poussais quasi un cri de joie en les voyant, j'avais toujours rêvé avoir une géante bibliothèque. Il y avait aussi deux portes qui d'après Alice menait a mon dressing et a ma salle de bain.

Le seul élément bizarre était les caisses en plein milieux.

-Ah oui ton frère a ramené tes affaires puisque tu ne voulais pas retourner chez toi…

Je fus surprise que mon frère est fait se geste : _il essayait toujours de ne pas me prêter attention et de s'éloigner de moi._

La voix d'Alice me fit revenir sur terre.

-Eh bien je vais te laisser t'installer, dès que tu as finis viens me chercher dans ma chambre pour que je te montre le reste de la maison.

Et sur ce elle sortit. Etre seule dans cette chambre cassis vide me fis penser au dernier événement et je me mis à ouvrir mes cartons pour penser a autres choses.

90 pourcent de mes caisses contenaient des livres vus que mes vêtements ne m'allez plus et que qu'à part quelques babioles je n'avais rien de précieux.

Après avoir remplis la bibli de mes livres qui n'était d'ailleurs qua moitie pleine vus sa grandeur j'installais mon ordi portable. Mais quand je sortis une photo de ma mère et de mon père je commençais à pleurer sans m'en rendre compte. J'avais envie de me roulez sur les couvertures et de pleurez toutes les larmes de mon corps mais Alice allait venir voir se que je fessais et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me voit comme ca.

Je séchais donc mes larmes en respirant profondément avant déteindre la lumière et de sortir de ma chambre après avoir reposé les photos dans le carton.

Je marchais dans le corridor cherchant la chambre d'Alice quand je me cognai a quelques chose : Edward je tombais sur les fesse a cause du choque et le regardais bêtement. Ils me regardaient et quand je croyais qu'il allait enfin ouvrir la bouche il passa au dessus de moi alors que j'étais toujours sur mes fesses.

_!Nom mes quelles goujat_

* * *

Et voila encore un chapitre de poster j'espère que sa vous a plus^^ la suite bientôt.

PS : n'oubliez pas de mettre une reviews^^ et dites moi se que vous penser du comportment d'eddie et si vous avez le temps vous pouvez allez voir mon autre fic sur twilight (allez dans mon profile)

Elle s'appelle « ne pleure pas mon amour »

Voila voila^^

Immortell

* * *


End file.
